


An unexpected series of events

by TheLandofStories1234567890



Category: My Hero Academia, rise of the guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLandofStories1234567890/pseuds/TheLandofStories1234567890
Kudos: 1





	An unexpected series of events

He stared at the test once and then twice and then a third time. The results did not change. He was pregnant. That was concerning because as far as he was concerned that shouldn’t be possible. I mean sure he had been born female but he wasn’t female. He was male for crying out loud.


End file.
